Memories Love
by yongie13
Summary: Ryeowook selalu tersenyum ketika melihat namja kecil itu duduk di lobby Rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat/satu waktu ia bisa tinggal dengan namja itu/Yesung berharap Ryeowook tidak terlalu sebahagia itu ketika ia tahu caramel begitu rapuh/apa yang dilakukan Yesung ketika tahu Ryeowook adalah caramel?/setidaknya satu kali saja pernah bertemu di masa ini/YeWook/GS/OneSHoot/Review


**Tittle: Memories Love**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Hehehe," suara tawa bahagia itu berasal dari seorang _yeojya_ kecil yang berbalut pakaian rumah sakit. Selang infus masih tertempel di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya masih memegangi botol infus yang tinggal setengah lagi.

"_Chagiya_? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana _chagi_?" seorang _yeojya_ cantik berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Umma_? _Umma_ mengejutkanku," ucapnya setelah melihat sang _umma_ menghampiri. _Yeojya_ manis itu mem-pout bibir tipisnya yang sedikit pucat lalu kembali tersenyum memeluk sang _umma_-nya.

"Hmm? _Mianhae ne_ _chagiya_? Tapi kenapa kau di sini? Harusnya kau istirahat di kamarmu," bisik _yeojya_ cantik itu mengelus surai madu sang _aegya_.

"Hehehe Wook-_ie _tidak sengaja melihat orang itu," tunjuk Ryeowook, _yeojya_ manis itu pada seorang _namja_ kecil yang kini sibuk dengan ransel hijaunya.

"Hngg? Maksudmu Yesung_-ie_?"

"Heh? Yesung-_ie_?" tanya Ryeowook balik pada sang _umma_.

"Ne, Yesung-ie itu anak Kim-_uisanim_ _chagiya_," jelas _yeojya_ cantik itu pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan _yeojya_ manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "Sekarang anak _umma_ yang manis ini kembali ke kamar ne?"

"Ne _umma_," jawabnya masih diikuti dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau di sini lagi _chagiya_? Waeyo hmm? Kau tertarik pada Yesung-ie?"

"Hehehehe," tidak ada jawaban yang pasti dari Ryeowook kecil. Hanya sebuah cengiran yang diterima sang _umma_.

"Anak baik. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke kamar, Kim-_uisanim_ harus memeriksa kondisimu ne?"

"Ne _umma_," jawabnya begitu semangat.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Uisanim_… _uisanim_," panggil Ryeowook pada sosok Kim Jaejoong, _umma_ dari Yesung, _namja_ yang selalu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tiap _namja_ kecil itu datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat saat ini.

"Hng? wae Wookie-ah?" jawan Jaejoong setelah mengganti botol infus Ryeowook.

"Hng… akhh anio."

"Mwo? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak jadi," bisik Ryeowook masih memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah Ryeowoook yang begitu lucu dimatanya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan Ryeowook pada Kim-_uisanim_.

"Kau mau menanyakan tentang Yesung-ie heoh?"

"Mwo?"

"_Umma_!" teriak Ryeowook pelan kemudian mem-pout bibirnya, lucu.

"Kau kenal Yesung-ie?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit senang melihat pipi _yeojya_ manis berumur lima tahun itu kini bersemu merah. Kulit pucatnya sedikit tersamarkan karena semburat merah itu.

"Ne, dia selalu memperhatikan Yesung-ie tiap _aegya_-mu datang menemuimu, Jae," jelas Leeteuk semakin membuat Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Mau _ahjumma_ ceritakan tentang Yesung-ie heoh?"

"Heoh? Ne _ahjumma_," awab Ryeowook begitu semangat.

Sejak hari itu jaejoong sering sekali bercerita tentang Yesung kepada Ryeowook. Kondisi Ryeowook sedikit membaik, walau tetap saja sekali-kali _yeojya_ manis itu drop.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Jae,,, terima kasih kau memberinya semangat. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar Ryeowook kembali seperti dulu, terima kasih Jae," bisik Leeteuk meneteskan air mata bahagianya melihat kondisi tubuh Ryeowook sedikit membaik.

"Ne… tapi kau jadi memberinya therapi di luar negeri?" tanya Jaejoong memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ne, Kangin sudah berusaha mencari rumah sakit yang bisa memulihkan kondisi Ryeowook secara total. Aku akan mengatakan padanya hari ini, aku takut dia terlalu terkejut kalau tidak bisa mendengar cerita mengenai Yesung lagi darimu," jelas Leeteuk pada Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau akan membawanya?"

"Seminggu lagi."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Heoh? _Umma_? Kenapa harus keluar negeri? Di sini kan ada Kim-_uisanim_ yang menjaga Wook-ie?" _yeojya_ manis itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika Leeteuk menjelaskan mengenai pengobatan yang akan di jalaninya nanti.

"Tapi _appa_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya _chagiya_, Wook-ie maukan tinggal dengan _appa_ dan _umma_?"

"Hngg…" terlihat raut bingung dari wajah mungil itu.

"Tapi _umma_?"

"Hahhhhh," leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian kembali memeluk Ryeowook erat, berkali-kali _yeojya_ cantik itu mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Apapun keinginan Wook-ie akan _umma_ kabulkan, tapi Wook-ie mau kan tinggal dengan _umma_ dan _appa_? Jalani pengobatan agar sakit di sini hilang," jelas Leeteuk menunjuk bagian dada Ryeowook.

_Yeojya_ manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Wook-ie boleh bertemu dengan Yesung-_oppa_?"

"Tentu saja boleh, apa Wook-ie mau tinggal dengan _ahjumma_ sebelum keberangkatan?"

"Jae?" panggil Leeteuk sedikit memikirkan kondisi Ryeowook.

"Pergilah ke Jerman Teuk-ah, bantulah Kangin menyelesaikan semua urusan disana. Biar aku yang menjaga Ryeowook di sini sebelum keberangkatannya, kau tenang saja. dan lagi, baru saja Shin-sanjangnim mengabari Yesung akan libur seminggu karena ada kegiatan di sekolahnya," jelas Jaejoong menghampiri keduanya.

"Jijjayo? Wook-ie boleh tinggal dan bermain dengan Yesung-_oppa_?"

"_Umma_? Bolehkan?" pintanya pada Leeteuk.

"Hahhh tentu saja _chagiya_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tuhan, sembuhkan dia. Biarkan caramel itu terbuka, aku mohon padamu tuhan. Jangan buat dia tidur selama ini, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, sekali saja._

* * *

Sejak dua jam yang lalu Yesung hanya diam sembari mengamati _yeojya_ manis yang dibawa _umma_-nya sore ini.

"_Wae_?" sungutnya kesal karena _yeojya_ manis itu, Ryeowook. Hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kondisnya sedikit membaik, apalagi infusnya di lepas, _yeojya_ manis itu terlihat seperti anak normal pada umumnya.

"Yesung-ie, sopanlah pada Wook-ie. Dan satu lagi, selama libur kau dirumah dan bermain dengannya ne?"

"Mwo? Tapi aku mau ke rumah sakit _umma_, aku mau bermain disana, dan aku mau melihat…"

"Melihat apa _chagiya_?" tanya Jaejoong begitu lembut namun tatapannya membuat Yesung meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Melihat _umma_," bisiknya pelan.

"_Jijjayo?_ Kau berbohong dan _umma_ tahu itu, kau mau melihat _appa_ heoh?"

"Akhhh pokoknya aku tidak mau bermain dengan _yeojya_ aneh ini," gumam Yesung kesal.

"Heoh? Waeyo _oppa_? Aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan? Justru _oppa_ yang aneh, kalau didekati ternyata kepala _oppa_ begitu besar."

"Brakk!" Yesung langsung menghempaskan ranselnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, _namja_ tampan itu kesal apabila ada yang mengukur kepalanya.

"Aigoo… biarkan dia Wook-ie, kau mau makan? _Ahjumma_ akan membuatkanmu masakan, sekarang kita bawa barang-barangmu ne?"

"Yesung _oppa_ tidak apa _ahjumma_?" gumam Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan kepergian Yesung.

"Kalau masakan sudah siap, dia juga akan turun dan makan," ucap Jaejoong lalu membelai pelan surai madu sebahu itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_? Buka mulutmu, tadi Wook-ie membantu _ahjumma_ masak, sekarang _oppa_ coba makan ne?" tangan mungilnya terulur memajukan garpu yang di berisikan sayuran yang dipanggang dan dilumuri _mayonnaise_. Karena posisi duduk keduanya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong di tengah membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak suka.

_'Aisss kenapa yeojya ini tiba-tiba datang dan memamerkan senyumnya yang begitu bahagia, andai saja caramel yang seperti ini. Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan semua kesehetan pada yeojya ini dan membiarkan caramel terbaring lemah?'_ batin Yesung masih tidak membuka mulutnya.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook membuat Jaejoong menatap Yesung dengan deathgleare anadalannya, tapi tetap saja Yesung tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Makanlah Yesung-ie, Ryeowook sudah memotong sayuran sampai jarinya terluka karena ingin memasakkanmu," mendengar ucapan Jaejoong Yesung menatap jemari Ryeowook. Benar saja, telunjuknya di balut dengan plaster. Melihat itu akhirnya Yesung kecil membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Ani!" Ryeowook masih memamerkan senyumnya walau Yesung menatapnya tidak suka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_? Hari ini kita akan main apa? _Oppa_ mau bercerita? Main masak-masakan? Guru-guruan atau rumah-rumahan?"

"Ukhhhh," Yesung hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang masih berceloteh mengharapkan Yesung mengajaknya bermain. _Namja_ tujuh tahun itu kini sibuk membuka-buka buku gambarnya membiarkan Ryeowook ikut mengoleskan cat air di buku gambar miliknya.

Apa daya Yesung melihat benda miliknya di rusak Ryeowook? Tentu saja tidak ada, sekali saja dia bicara kasar maka Jaejoong pasti akan marah padanya. Berdiam diri dirumah dengan _yeojya_ yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan seorang _baby siter_ yang dibayar Jaejoong untuk mengawasi Ryeowook. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk adalah teman ketika kuliah, jadi wajar saja kalau Jaejoong ikut menyayangi Ryeowook.

Enam hari berlalu begitu cepat untuk Ryeowook, _yeojya_ manis itu menatap Yesung yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan sepedanya dari gudang.

"_Oppa_ mau kemana? Wook-ie ikut ne?" pinta Ryeowook hanya berdiri di samping Yesung yang mencoba melepas sesuatu dari sepedanya.

"_Oppa_?" ucapnya menarik sweater milik Yesung karena udara hari ini begitu dingin.

"Apa?" kesal Yesung karena Ryeowook menarik pakaiannya.

"Wook-ie ikut ne?" ucapnya mantap sembari memamerkan senyum lebar dari bibir tipisnya, matanya sampai tertutup karena tersenyum begitu bahagia.

"Anio! Aku tidak mau…"

"Bawalah Wook-ie bermain bersamamu Yesung-ie, nanti malam _umma_-nya akan menjemput Wook-ie." teriak Jaejoong dari beranda rumahnya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum begitu senang karena persetujuan Jaejoong.

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yesung akhirnya membonceng Ryeowook menuju lapangan sepak bola yang ada di dekat jembatan tidak jauh dari rumahnya untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku keluar ke tempat seperti ini," gumam Ryeowook ketika turun dari sepeda milik Yesung.

Tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook lagi, Yesung segera berlari turun menghampiri teman-temannya. Sedangkan _yeojya_ manis itu hanya duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan melihat Yesung bermain bola dengan teman-temannya.

_"Tuhan, Yesung-oppa begitu bahagia bermain bola. Apa kalau aku sehat aku juga bisa bahagia bermain sepuasnya? Berlari di pantai, bermain di taman dengan umma dan appa?"_ gumam Ryeowook yang kini menatap langit Seoul yang semakin berwarna orange.

_"Kenapa Yesung-oppa begitu lama bermain bola?"_ gumamnya yang mulai lelah.

"_Oppa_?!" teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung menoleh dan…

**Duk**

"Awww…" sebuah bola mengenai kepala besar Yesung saat ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tangannya yang berarti ia istirahat dan tidak bermain lagi.

"_Oppa_?" gumam Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah.

"Yesung-ah? Kau tidak apa?" tanya seorang _namja_ pada Yesung.

"_Gwenchanayo_,,, aku pulang duluan ne?" pamitnya pada semua teman-temannya.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini menghampiri Ryeowook yang tadi duduk didekat sepedanya.

"_Oppa_? _Gwenchanayo_? Kepalamu terkena bola? Apa sakit? Mianhae…" sesalnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk meminta maaf pada Yesung.

"Akhhh ini karenamu! Kau pikir tidak sakit heoh?" kesal Yesung mendorong sepedanya, tenaganya tidak cukup kalau untuk membonceng Ryeowook. Melihat Yesung berjalan, _yeojya_ manis itu ikut berjalan dibelakang Yesung.

"_Oppa_? Aku haus~~~" adu Ryeowook yang memang beberapa jam lalu sejak mereka keluar belum meminum apapun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak haus?" ucap Yesung tanpa melihat Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar haus~~~" adunya sekali lagi. matanya mulai sayu karena berjalan cukup jauh.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yesung-ie? Kau pulang? Akhh ini Leeteuk-_ahjumma_. Cepat beri salam," sapa Jaejoong saat Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu tengah duduk bersama Leeteuk yang akan menjemput Ryeowook.

Mendengar perintah Jaejoong Yesung langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Kenapa _ahjumma_ ini ada di sini?" tanya Yesung bingung ketika menyadari Leeteuk, seorang _yeojya_ yang pernah dilihatnya menangis di koridor rumah sakit sebulan lalu karena anaknya terbaring di di ruang operasi. _Namja_ tampan itu menyebutnya yeojya yang terbaring kritis itu 'caramel'.

"Leeteuk-_ahjumma_ akan menjemput Woook-ie, Yesung-ie. Akhh dimana Ryeowook-ie?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak menemukan Ryeowook dibalik Yesung.

Yesung segera membalik tubuhnya dan benar saja, _namja_ tampan itu hanya menemukan sepedanya tanpa Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

"Ekhh? Tadi dia…. Dia berjalan dibelakangku," ucap Yesung panik.

"Heoh? Yakk Yesung-ie, kau tidak meninggalkannya di jalan kan?" tuduh Jaejoong membuat Yesung segera berlari keluar. Langit sore kota Seoul yang dingin tidak membuat _namja_ itu lelah walau kepalanya baru terbentur bola.

"Aku akan mencarinya," mendengar teriakan Yesung, kedua _yeojya_ cantik itu segera ikut berlari keluar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Umma_! Kenapa _umma_ tidak bilang kalau Wook-ie itu caramel. Tuhan? Kenapa mereka terlihat berbeda? Caramel yang lemah dan akhhh," kesal Yesung yang berlari mengitari jalan yang di laluinya pulang dari lapangan bola.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Aishhhh," _namja_ tampan itu mulai kesal karena hujan mulai turun. Walau hanya gerimis tetap saja ia khawatir. Walaupun belum tentu Ryeowook adalah caramel, tetap saja ada satu hal dalam hati-nya yang merasa hampa.

**Degh**

Yesung segera berhenti berlari ketika melihat bayangan _yeojya_ dengan surai madu sebahu tengah meringkuk kedinginan di bawah pohon maple di pinggir jalan.

Dengan perlahan Yesung mendekat, segera saja ia membuka sweater-nya dan memasangkannya pada _yeojya_ yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

Yahh, _yeojya_ itu Ryeowook. Bibir pucat, caramel yang tertutup, kedua tangan yang saling bertangkupan karena dingin. Segera saja Yesung kecil menaikkan Ryeowook kepunggungnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

"Yesung-ie? Kau menemukannya?" teriak Leeteuk panik ketika melihat Yesung berlari membawa Ryeowook di punggungnya. Melihat itu Leeteuk segera menggendong Ryeowook dan kembali ke rumah Jaejoong.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Ahjumma_… apa Wook-ie sakit?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Hng? Ne, tapi berkatmu kondisinya tidak seburuk beberapa bulan lalu," ucap Leeteuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yesung kecil. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk memeriksa fisik Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu Yesung-_ie_? Ryeowook kembali tersenyum bahagia saat melihatmu datang ke rumah sakit. Dia kembali begitu ceria tiap kali melihatmu datang ke rumah sakit, terima kasih _ne_," bisik Leeteuk mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

"Jae? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa tidak masalah kalau aku langsung membawanya ke bandara?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan karena Kangin sudah menunggunya di bandara sekarang.

"Tidak apa Teuk-ah, tubuhnya tidak begitu panas dan dia juga bukan pingsan, tapi tertidur."

Mendengar itu Leeteuk tersenyum menatap _yeojya_ kecil yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Yesung-ie, beri salam pada Leeteuk-_ahjumma_," perintah Jaejoong pada _namja_ kecil itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Waeyo_? Kau menyukainya heoh?" cibir Jaejoong ketika Leeteuk telah membawa Ryeowook memasuki mobilnya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, mata obsidiannya hanya menatap jauh pada mobil Leeteuk yang keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"_Umma_, mereka mau kemana?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Ke Jerman, Ryeowook-ie harus menjalani therapy."

"Kapan caramel akan kembali?"

"Caramel?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Ne, kenapa _umma_ tidak bilang kalau Wook-ie anak dari Leeteuk-_ahjumma_? Kenapa _umma_ tidak bilang kalau _yeojya_ itu adalah _yeojya_ yang pernah _umma_ tangani dan pernah kritis sampai empat hari?" tanya Yesung membuat Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi yang kau maksud ingin melihat itu? Kau ingin melihat caramel yang selalu terbaring? Aigoo," Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya anaknya jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook yang dilihatnya saat sakit.

"Tenaglah Yesung-ie, kau menyukainya? Caramel-mu pasti kembali," bisik Jaejoong lalu masuk kedalam.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_'tuhan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau dia caramel? Aishhhh Wookie-ah, mianhae'_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sedangkan di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Seorang _yeojya_ baru saja membuka matanya kembali, malam kota Berlin membuatnya mengedipkan caramelnya beberapa kali untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"_Umma_? Yesung-_oppa_ dimana? _Appa_?"

"Kau sadar _chagiya_? _Umma_ sudah menepati janji agar kau bersamanya, sekarang kau tepati janji pada _umma_ untuk sembuh ne?"

"Heeh? _Umma_?"

"Ne, kita sudah di tempat _appa_ _chagi_, satu hari yang kau mau nanti pasti kembali. _Appa_ janji untuk membawamu kembali ke Seoul kalau kau sudah sembuh," janji Kangin membuat Ryeowook memeluknya.

* * *

_Dengan masalah tuhan melindungi kita._

_Dengan masalah tuhan menyempurnakan kita._

_Dengan masalah tuhan mendidik kita._

_Setidaknya sekali saja kita pernah bertemu di masa lalu, maka kita tidak akan sulit mengatasi masalah. Bukankah teorinya begitu?_

_Aku mencintainya…_

_Aku menyebutnya caramel, karena dia begitu rapuh tapi dia manis._

_Satu hari aku akan membuka sebuah cafee yang penuh dengan sajian caramel, tapi caramel yang kubuat akan begitu manis, membuat orang yang melihatnya saja ikut larut dalam bahagia, dan tentu saja karena aku yang membuatnya._

_Dan…_

_Itu berlaku juga untuk My caramel._

_Akan kubuat kebahagiaan disekeliling caramel milikku._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:: **terima kasih yang mau bersedia baca. Aku mencintai kalian readersku tersayang. Bisa tinggalkan review untuk-ku? ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
